Cassis
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Talvez o sentimento fosse tão intenso que um milagre fora concedido. Mas... milagres não duram para sempre. HPDM
1. Parte 01 de 03

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
_**Título:** _Cassis_  
**Sinopse:** Talvez o sentimento fosse tão intenso que um milagre fora concedido. Mas... milagres não duram para sempre.  
**Ship:** Harry + Draco  
**Gênero:** drama, slash e mais qualquer outra coisa que eu me sinta no direito de usar, **estejam avisados**._  
_**Classificação:** _- __T_  
**Status:** completa  
**Formato:** 01 de 03  
**Observação:** _AU__, feito especialmente para o projeto Why do ship! __do Fórum 6V. __Por que eu amo esse ship. E pra mim será Pinhão forever and ever._

* * *

**Cassis**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 01**

O corredor estava vazio e silencioso como sempre costumava ficar na ala particular daquele hospital, geralmente um tanto sombrio e frio.

Parado à porta do quarto o rapaz olhava para o interior do dormitório tentando enxergar alguma coisa na penumbra, porém a luz da lua crescente não era suficiente para iluminar tudo. Assim como a claridade do corredor.

Não sabia se era bom ou ruim.

Que hipocrisia! Claro que ele sabia. Ele tinha certeza: era ruim, era péssimo, assustador e irreversível.

Suspirou e colocou as mãos no bolso numa pose displicente de quem tenta fingir que não importa mais.

– Ei, Malfoy.

A voz suave atraiu sua atenção. O rapaz voltou-se para sua esquerda e observou a garota loira que se aproximara a passos felinos: Luna Lovegood, uma esquisita que estava a dois quartos de distância.

– O que tanto olha? – a loirinha aproximou-se e espiou dentro do quarto – Medo de que ele fuja?

– Tem gelatina no seu rosto, Lovegood – mentiu para ver se a loira o deixava em paz. No entanto Luna sorriu largo. Ela sabia que não era verdade aquela afirmação.

– Você é engraçado.

– E você é chata. Dê o fora daqui.

Ao invés disso Luna entrelaçou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a balançar-se nas pontas dos pés. Quando cantarolou uma musiquinha qualquer Draco perdeu a pouca paciência de vez.

– Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? Por acaso conhece a palavra "privacidade" ou isso é complexo demais pro seu cérebro lunático?

– É que não é fácil. Nunca é – ela afirmou enquanto os olhos tornavam-se mais piedosos – Estar sozinho é a parte mais dolorosa.

– Não estou sozinho – Draco resmungou.

Antes de responder Luna olhou rapidamente dentro do quarto. Demorou longos segundos admirando o garoto deitado no leito. Um homem de meia idade cochilava na cadeira colocada próxima à cama. Ainda havia um segundo leito, mas que estava vazio, sem paciente e, conseqüentemente, sem alguém que velasse seu sono.

O olhar de Luna demorou-se um tempo considerável nesse último leito. Então ela deu de ombros e fez menção de afastar-se.

– Se faz tanta questão...

– Espere! – Draco Malfoy exclamou um tanto agudamente – Você está aqui a mais tempo do que eu, não?

Lovegood ergueu os olhos para o teto enquanto calculava mentalmente.

– Acho que um ano, pelo menos.

– E durante esse tempo...

– Sei o que vai me perguntar. A resposta é não – ela cortou suavemente – Talvez se acreditar em milagres... com toda a força do seu coração ele se torne realidade.

– Milagres? – Draco repetiu aproximando-se do batente da porta e observando o interior do quarto. Uma calma nunca sentida antes dominou seu coração enquanto os lábios se estendiam num sorriso debochado. Não acreditava em milagres.

Como se fosse uma resposta ao pensamento descrente uma velha mulher dobrou a curva do corredor. Usava roupas sóbrias e o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado em um coque severo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver os dois jovens no meio do corredor. Draco desencostou-se do batente e Luna sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

– Talvez, Draco Malfoy, hoje seja a noite dos milagres – a garota afirmou exultante.

O loiro apenas desviou os olhos para dentro do quarto.

Quem sabe Lovegood estivesse certa?

**H&D**

Harry sentiu vontade de jogar o celular contra a parede. Toda manhã se lembrava que tinha de trocar a música barulhenta do alerta. E graças à correria do dia a dia acabava esquecendo. Até a manhã seguinte, quando seu sono delicioso era interrompido pelo estrondo da bateria, ele xingava em silêncio pelo rock pesado e o ciclo continuava.

Saltou da cama e voou para o banheiro. Só saiu de lá depois de tomar banho, se arrumar e pentear, com os dentes devidamente escovados e depois de seu padrinho chutar a porta por duas vezes, devido a sua demora.

– Finalmente – Sirius resmungou quando o rapaz sentou-se à mesa – Se demorasse mais um minuto naquele banheiro eu teria que derrubar a porta.

– Você demora mais do que eu! – Harry devolveu divertido, mordendo um grande pedaço da torrada – Parece uma noiva.

– Sugestão: leve uma revista da próxima vez. Vai acabar mais rápido, Harry. Acredite.

– Experiência própria? – o menino respondeu de boca cheia.

– Ora, seu pirralho! – Sirius reclamou – Cadê o respeito?

– Esqueci no banheiro! – Harry pegou outra torrada e levantou-se da mesa – Vou indo. Temos provas nas primeiras aulas. Até mais, padrinho.

– Até, moleque mal educado.

– Foi você quem me criou! – Harry gritou da sala e saiu correndo, antes que Sirius viesse atrás com suas brincadeiras vingativas.

Chegou ao colégio em cima da hora. Reuniu-se com os dois melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, e rumaram para a sala do terceiro ano A. Aquele colégio, apesar de ser público, era considerado um dos melhores do país. Por tal fama recebia jovens de variadas classes sociais, fato que causava certa tensão e hostilidade movidas por preconceito.

Alguns dos mais preconceituosos estavam na sala de Harry. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy; o trio que sentava isolado no fundo da sala, três filhinhos de papai ricos e esnobes.

Como todos os dias, Harry entrou na sala, ignorou aqueles três e foi sentar-se no próprio lugar junto com Ron e Hermione. Notou, vagamente, Parkinson com uma expressão amuada, Zabini mantendo um olhar meio perdido e Malfoy mais pálido do que de costume, olhos cinzentos fixos no teto.

Não deu muita atenção. Logo se envolvia na conversa com os colegas. Quando o professor entrou na sala, concentrou-se totalmente na matéria. Em seguida teriam um prova difícil e ele não estudara nada!

**H&D**

Depois das aulas Harry, Ronald e Hermione caminhavam pelo corredor rumo à saída. Combinavam passar a tarde na casa do ruivo para estudar. Ou melhor, Hermione faria os deveres enquanto Harry e Ron jogavam vídeo-game.

O fluxo de alunos ia diminuindo quando uma voz soou mais alta chamando a atenção.

– Ei, Potter!

Harry parou de andar e voltou-se para ver quem o chamava. Ergueu uma sobrancelha mal podendo conter seu espanto. Draco Malfoy o fitava de volta com uma expressão quase contrafeita.

O moreno fez menção de ignorar o garoto esnobe. Ia dando meia volta, mas a voz de Malfoy o impediu.

– Quero falar com você! – o loiro meio que exigiu.

– Harry? – Hermione chamou querendo que o amigo viesse logo. Ronald apenas observou um tanto indiferente.

– É importante... – Draco Malfoy diminuiu a pose arrogante.

Alguma coisa na postura do garoto chamou a atenção de Harry. Talvez fosse o pingente estranho que Malfoy trazia no pescoço... não... era outra coisa...

No fim Harry não pôde acreditar em si mesmo ao sentir que cederia ao pedido. Respirou fundo e deixou os ombros caírem.

– Vão na frente – dispensou os amigos – Logo me encontro com vocês.

Continua...


	2. Parte 02 de 03

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
_**Título:** _Cassis_  
**Sinopse:** Talvez o sentimento fosse tão intenso que um milagre fora concedido. Mas... milagres não duram para sempre.  
**Ship:** Harry + Draco  
**Gênero:** drama, slash e mais qualquer outra coisa que eu me sinta no direito de usar, **estejam avisados**._  
_**Classificação:** _- __T_  
**Status:** completa  
**Formato:** 02 de 03  
**Observação:** _AU__, feito especialmente para o projeto Why do ship! __do Fórum 6V. __Por que eu amo esse ship. E pra mim será Pinhão forever and ever._

* * *

**Cassis**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 02**

Os rapazes seguiram pelo pátio vazio do colégio até sair no campo que dava caminho à quadra de esportes. Árvores grandes floresciam junto ao muro que rodeava a área. E as árvores eram motivo de constante preocupação: alguns alunos aproveitavam para escalá-las e saltar o muro.

Porém naquele momento o horário de aulas acabara. Não havia porquê alguém vigiar o local, então a privacidade estava garantida.

Draco Malfoy caminhava a frente pelo menos três passos, certo de que Harry o seguia.

Intrigado e curioso, o moreno não conseguia sequer imaginar um motivo pelo qual seu inimigo de anos requisitara tal conversa. Malfoy nunca se importara de discutir em publico, humilhando Harry e seus amigos diante de uma platéia sempre que possível. Então qual o motivo de querer falar em particular?

Sem dizer nada Draco parou sob uma das maiores árvores, cuja copa arredondada estava permeada de folhas marrons prestes a cair e cobrir o chão. Um prelúdio do outono que se aproximava.

Também em silêncio Harry enfiou as mãos no bolso e observou as costas magras do colega de classe. Malfoy parecia mais magro do que se recordava. Seria isso o que chamara sua atenção mais cedo...?

– Potter...

A voz baixa de Draco foi o suficiente para tirar Harry de seus pensamentos. O moreno voltou toda a atenção para o outro.

– O que você quer?

Malfoy hesitou por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

– Se lembra quando nos conhecemos?

A pergunta fez Harry rir com certo deboche.

– Como poderia esquecer? Você não deu sossego depois daquele dia.

Draco Malfoy era um filhinho de papai esnobe e arrogante. Provara isso em todas as ocasiões possíveis, sempre perseguindo a Harry, órfão de pai e mãe; a Ronald Weasley, nascido em uma família de classe baixa que sobrevivia a duras penas, e a Hermione Granger, esforçada e sabe-tudo da sala, uma "nerd" em sua definição mais perfeita.

Sim. Harry Potter se lembrava muito bem de como tudo começara.

– Eu... – Draco murmurou. Harry percebeu que o outro erguia a cabeça de leve para admirar o céu azul.

– Escuta, Malfoy, não tenho o dia todo. Meus amigos estão me esperando. Diga o que quer dizer logo de uma vez.

Nesse ponto Draco virou-se e fitou o moreno com seus intensos olhos grises, que no momento pouco tinham da frieza que lhe era tão característica.

– Eu estou tentando, Potter – falou num tom irritado, para logo em seguida suavizar tanto a voz quanto a expressão facial – Mas é difícil pra mim, está bem? Tenha paciência.

– Nossa, quem vê pensa que vai me pedir desculpas – Harry gracejou meio incrédulo.

– Eu só... acho que começamos do jeito errado.

– Você "acha"? Disso eu tenho certeza, Malfoy. O que vem agora? Pra que essa conversa? Vai dizer que quer começar tudo de novo fazendo "do jeito certo" e virar meu amiguinho.

Um pequeno sorriso estendeu os lábios finos do loiro.

– Não. Não quero um recomeço. Mas... quero dizer que sinto muito. Por tudo o que eu fiz.

– Ah, claro. Está perdoado – Harry meneou a cabeça e fez menção de dar as costas para ir embora. Não tinha paciência para as brincadeirinhas de Malfoy. Além disso, Hermione e Ron esperavam por ele.

– Falo sério, Harry – o loiro afirmou com certo desespero.

Ouvir o eterno inimigo o chamando pelo primeiro nome foi uma surpresa. Mas não o bastante para Potter. O rapaz permaneceu de costas para Draco enquanto respondia.

– Fala sério? Acha mesmo que isso vai passar uma borracha em todos esses anos? Sinceramente? Não me interessa nem um pouco se você sente ou deixa de sentir algo. Essa conversa é perda de tempo.

– Potter...

– Até mais, Malfoy. E não me procure mais.

O moreno afastou-se jurando que não daria mais ouvidos ao loiro. Nem mesmo se ele o chamasse novamente.

Mas Draco Malfoy não o chamou. Apenas assistiu enquanto Harry se afastava cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais para longe de si.

Em silêncio levou a mão ao pingente que carregava no pescoço. No fundo ele entendeu que tudo que começava errado terminava errado. Queria pedir desculpas para Harry e, em seguida, confessar algo que sentia no fundo de sua alma e escondia de todos, até de seus melhores e únicos amigos.

"Eu amo você".

Era tudo o que queria falar e não podia. Não tivera chance. Se Potter não aceitara suas desculpas, o que faria com seus sentimentos? Recusá-los tão somente? Esnobá-los?

Quando Harry não passava de um borrão sumindo na distância prestes a cruzar todo o pátio Draco permitiu-se sentar embaixo da árvore e encostar-se no tronco muito antigo, quase centenário como aquele colégio. Ergueu uma das mãos e permitiu que os dedos esguios envolvessem o pingente como se pudesse tirar alguma força do pequeno objeto. Cansado, suspirou.

Não tirava a razão do moreno. Tinha sido um babaca durante aqueles anos, aporrinhando-o e aos seus amigos na frente de todo o colégio dia após dia. Tudo isso por que era fraco e covarde. Fraco diante do sentimento que descobria existir dentro de si. Covarde por que preferia esconder o amor o mais profundo que conseguisse em seu coração ao invés de lutar por ele, permitir que aflorasse.

Agora pagava o preço. E um preço bem alto.

Mais do que ódio em retribuição... Harry Potter lhe oferecera a pura indiferença. E isso doía um bocado. Uma brisa mais gelada, típica do outono soprou derrubando algumas folhas amarronzadas no chão gramado. Draco ergueu os olhos e tentou vislumbrar o alto céu azul. Não conseguiu. Tudo o que pode entrever foi um cenário borrado pelas lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos e que em segundos deslizariam pela face pálida.

**H&D**

Como Harry corretamente imaginara tanto Ronald quanto Hermione esperavam por ele no portão da frente da escola, afinal, tinham combinado passar o resto da tarde juntos.

– Pronto, amigão? – o ruivo perguntou.

– Hn – foi a resposta um tanto seca. Enquanto ajeitava a alça da mochila no ombro ia adiantando o passo e caminhando a frente do casal que logo o seguiu.

Foram andando por algum tempo em silêncio. Harry intrigado com a investida de Draco Malfoy e o inesperado pedido de desculpas. O que ele poderia estar planejando? Quanto de sinceridade haveria na súplica? Se é que havia alguma...

Se bem que os olhos mercúrio tinham um certo brilho de...

Então Harry parou de andar subitamente. Foi tão repentino que Hermione quase se chocou contra suas costas.

– Ele parecia mais velho... – Potter sussurrou finalmente compreendendo o que tanto o intrigara no antigo rival. Sim, Draco Malfoy parecia mais velho do que se lembrava. Não que ficasse reparando muito... porém agora que chegara aquela conclusão era evidente. Como não notara antes?

– Que disse? – Ron parou de andar ao lado do amigo.

– Ele parecia mais velho! Vocês não notaram isso também? Quer dizer... não muito mais velho, talvez um ou dois anos... mas os olhos dele...

– Olhos de quem, amigão?

A pergunta irritou Harry.

– De Malfoy, claro. De quem mais eu estaria falando?

Hermione e Ronald trocaram um olhar confuso.

– Então a doninha apareceu pelo colégio?

Harry respirou fundo.

– Como assim "apareceu pelo colégio"? Ele estava na sala o tempo todo junto com Parkinson e Zabini!

– Não... ele não estava – Hermione falou com calma, apesar das sobrancelhas franzidas traírem a preocupação sentida – Eles estavam apenas os dois. A carteira de Malfoy ficou o tempo todo vazia.

Foi a vez de Harry olhar longamente do ruivo para a garota.

– Estão brincando comigo? Eu o vi muito bem! E agora mesmo... ele me chamou pra conversar! Vai dizer que não viram isso?

– Não – foi a vez de Ron falar meio chocado – Você parou de andar e nos mandou vir na frente. Pensei que quisesse ir ao banheiro.

– Mas... eu... Malfoy...

Weasley passou um braço pelo ombro de Harry e começou a puxá-lo para frente.

– Não sei que alucinação foi essa, amigão. Ouça o que eu digo: pare de fumar o que quer que esteja fumando.

Hermione lançou um último olhar para o rosto de Harry onde a incredulidade era visível, antes de adiantar o passo e seguir na frente.

– Talvez seja melhor mudarmos os estudos para outro dia.

– Com certeza! – Ron meneou a cabeça – Alucinar com o desbotado do Malfoy... fala sério!

Harry Potter não disse nada. Apenas virou um pouco a cabeça e tentou olhar para trás, incrédulo de que realmente tivesse imaginado tudo aquilo.

Continua

Não foi betada! Desculpem os erros!


	3. Parte 03 de 03

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
_**Título:** _Cassis_  
**Sinopse:** Talvez o sentimento fosse tão intenso que um milagre fora concedido. Mas... milagres não duram para sempre.  
**Ship:** Harry + Draco  
**Gênero:** drama, slash e mais qualquer outra coisa que eu me sinta no direito de usar, **estejam avisados**._  
_**Classificação:** _- __T_  
**Status:** completa  
**Formato:** 03 de 03  
**Observação:** _AU__, feito especialmente para o projeto Why do ship! __do Fórum 6V. __Por que eu amo esse ship. E pra mim será Pinhão forever and ever._

* * *

**Cassis**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 03**

Draco encostou-se no batente da porta e respirou muito fundo. Estava de costas para o interior. Não queria ver a cena deprimente que se desenrolaria lá dentro.

A mulher de aparência severa continuava no fim do corredor. Os olhos muito calmos estavam fixos em Malfoy.

– Deu certo? – Lovegood perguntou inclinando-se de leve para frente e entrelaçando as mãos às costas – Como foi?

– Foi... – Draco pensou no que diria. Desistiu de frases elaboradas optando pela verdade nua e crua – Um milagre. Voltei no tempo, no dia em que passei mal pela primeira vez.

– Hum... dois anos atrás?

– Dois anos e meio atrás. Minha primeira crise: foi quando descobriram a doença. Então viajei para os Estados Unidos, depois Canadá e de volta a Europa. Nunca mais o vi.

– Mas conseguiu se despedir de forma apropriada?

Malfoy levou a mão ao pingente. Um vira-tempo capaz de conceder milagres tanto a pessoas vivas quanto a espíritos. Os lábios se estenderam num sorriso sarcástico. Existia forma apropriada de dizer adeus a quem se ama?

Apesar do sorriso, as palavras de Draco vieram despidas de qualquer afetação.

– Não. Não consegui. Tentei me desculpar, mas nem isso ele aceitou. Talvez, mesmo naquela época, já fosse tarde demais para nós dois. Ou talvez nunca houvesse qualquer chance de existir "nós dois".

– Mas se o vira-tempo tivesse te levado mais longe no passado.

Nesse momento as luzes do corredor piscaram rapidamente. Tanto Malfoy quanto Lovegood observaram as lâmpadas até que se estabilizassem.

– Você... – os olhos grises fixaram-se na loira com certa curiosidade.

– Não. Não eu. Meu corpo morreu há muito tempo, mas meu pai se recusa a desligar o aparelho. Enquanto ele não fizer isso, tenho que ficar aqui e... assistir. Apenas assistir.

– Não se arrepende de nada?

– Hum... não que eu me lembre. Talvez por isso nunca tenha recebido um milagre.

As luzes piscaram novamente. Demoraram um tempo maior para ficarem estáveis dessa vez. Então Luna descruzou as mãos e deixou os braços caírem junto ao corpo.

– Eu menti – afirmou desviando os olhos para o piso – Tenho um arrependimento sim.

– E qual é? – Draco soou um tanto apressado.

– Ter demorado a perceber... como a vida é fugaz.

– Preciso que me devolva isso, senhor Malfoy – a mulher parada no fim do corredor aproximou-se a passos curtos, mas rápidos. Estendeu a mão para recolher o vira-tempo.

Draco respirou fundo. No quarto a suas costas o aparelho de monitoramento dispararia em segundos, despertando seu pai da vigília cansada. Sua mãe, exausta, fora pra casa se recuperar um pouco antes de voltar para o lado de seu único e amado filho.

Não teria tempo de despedir-se de nenhum dos dois. Tão triste...

Lentamente começou a retirar o cordão do pescoço.

Sim. Tinha muitos arrependimentos e muitas angústias. Carregaria todas consigo, para onde quer que fosse. Mas aquela dor de não ter se declarado, de ter estragado tudo e destruído sua única chance... era disso que mais se arrependia.

Recebera a chance de tentar concertar pelo menos um pouco. Voltar uma única vez no passado e olhar pela última vez naquelas orbes verdes que tanto adorava, que provocava com gosto apenas para ver se incendiando de fúria.

Voltara no tempo e, novamente, fizera tudo errado. Sempre errado, como se preso de um carma do qual nunca pudesse escapar. Um destino que jamais pudesse mudar.

No instante em que depositou o pingente nas mãos da misteriosa mulher um vento frio agitou os cartazes presos parcamente na parede.

– Dementors... – Lovegood sussurrou dando um passo para trás.

Draco olhou para as três grandes criaturas, seres sombrios que flutuavam a dez centímetros do chão, monstros enviados pela morte para recolher almas perdidas.

Ainda assim Malfoy recusou-se olhar dentro do quarto. Sabia que se olhasse para o próprio corpo sobre o leito ou para seu pai, guardião esperançoso, desmoronaria. Seu coração se partiria de dor.

As luzes piscaram mais uma vez. O vento repetiu-se mais frio e forte.

Quando as lâmpadas voltaram a funcionar, apenas Luna Lovegood continuava no corredor, sozinha com um sentimento de pesar sobre os ombros.

No quarto em frente o aparelho de monitoramento começou a soar de forma aguda num tom crescente. Logo o senhor Malfoy despertaria e o quarto seria tomado por enfermeiros. Tudo inutilmente.

Haveria dor e lágrimas o bastante. Luna vira tudo isso acontecer, não apenas uma, mas incontáveis vezes.

Silenciosa rumou para um dos bancos do corredor e sentou-se.

A vida.

Tão fugaz era a vida.

E só percebemos quando é tarde demais.

Fim


End file.
